AN0 D0MiNi
by R e i . ness
Summary: [Naruto Squeenix Xover] Despite their ninja genius, the four were simply an accident waiting to happen. What was Cid thinking sending this of all teams to form an alliance?


**A/N: **so here i am writing a naruto/squaresoft cross over. it's hardly that original but what matters is that i tried, ne? well anyways, this story may sound like naruto: mugen by random writer 46 to some of you. i actually got some inspiration from that story (you should check that story out, it's pretty awsome but sadly, it hasn't been completed). so yes my story may sound riped. my apologies in advanced, i'm running through a temporary stage of writer's block. bah, enough of me babblling, you came here to read my prologue!

**A Little BG Info: **

_Meiangakure:_ (the village hidden in light and darkness) a new shinobi village on the outskirts of The Land of Fire. the ninja here are noted for their specialty in two new styles of jutsu, nightmare and dream. this is where all our square characters are going to be living.  
_Kagemusha:_ (shadow warrior) he's the current leader and founder of Meiangakure and in true Final Fantasy style, he's a Cid! however, you'll have to wait to find out which cid he really is.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**AN0 D0MiN  
**. a X o v e r .  
zéro: _Overture_  
- - - - - - - - - -

**SPLASH!**

"Riku! _Oh my gosh_, this was my new shirt!" A girl with blanched hair began flailing her arms about at a certain silver haired boy. He smiled nonchalantly, a mischievous glint in his aqua eyes.

"Heh, someone looks good wet..." Riku replied, a sly tone bounding off his voice. He splashed more water toward his friend.

The glistening beads of crystalline liquid seemed suspended in time as she made a disgusted face and ducked. Her cheeks were burning a bright red, Riku was in for it now.

**BAM!**

A fist landed itself onto the male's head. He reeled back in shock and tried to regain his footing but failed and went under. A meter away above the water, the victim of Riku's cruel actions stood with a satisfactory smile. No man would ever live dignified after ruining a girl's new shirt, especially Asper's new shirt.

Sometime after getting socked in the head, Riku finally made it back to the surface, gasping for air. Despite being defeated by a girl, he couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She really was a one of a kind ninja. Practically a genius and head of her class yet she still was a girl at heart.

"Asper, you're so evil. _THAT_ just there was a cheap shot. I was still laughing," Riku joked. "Get your girly little ass in here and fight me like a real shinobi would!"

"You may be good looking, Riku, but you lack in the intelligence department," Asper retaliated, wringing the aqua out of her shirt. "A shinobi knows not to walk right into traps."

**WiNK...**

**

* * *

**

Leon yawned, did it really take an hour to fill up four canteens with clean water? There was a river with freshwater not even ten minutes away. Maybe sending Riku and Asper wasn't a good idea. The two were vollatile when they were paired up. Sparks were always guaranteed to fly. They were... a match made in some off-beat heaven. It was no wonder why all the genins were jealous of the duo. Well, all except one.

CRASH!

"YEOOWWWW!" Speak of the devil...

Squall Leonheart (who obviously prefers his new alias 'Leon') is a jounin of Meiangakure, a fairly new shinobi village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. He was 'blessed' with leading Team Ultima. The team consists of three care-free but genius ninja: Asper Vitallis, Riku, and Zell Dincht. It's been roughly six months since they've been assembled and the team is still a bit discombobulated. Recently, they were instructed by Meiangakure's Kagemusha Cid to visit Konohagakure and Sunagakure to form alliances with the two most powerful ninja villages.

Their little escapade started up a week ago, but Leon is already considering to give up even if they are only two hours away from Konohagakure. The past week has been brutal on all of them physically and, due to Zell's sponteaneous attitude, mentally.

"Zell... what the hell did you do this time?" Leon got up and began walking calmly in the direction of the screams.

"DAMMIT! WHY DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME?!" Zell cried again. This time he sounded more desperate.

When the jounin finally reached Zell's location, the blonde was on the ground, smushed by a enormous tree trunk. Only his head was visible under the large, wooden mass.

"Sensei! It's a good thing you're here! You know how you told me to get stuff to eat? Well I found a whole LOT of stuff, and then I was just about to go back to camp when I saw this tree with some juicy looking fruit on it. _SOOO_ I knew I couldn't climb up it because it was _THAT BIG_. I used some of my taijutsu to chop it down but then-" The boy began to speak.

"I really don't want to know how you got under there... Whatever the reason is, you probably deserved it," Leon interrupted, pulling out his gunblade.

"Sensei, what are you going to do with that?"

"_Behead_ you for being an idiot."

"W-wait! No! Stop! Don't hurt me!"

**SLASH!**

* * *

Riku finally got out of the water and put on his clothes ((sorry ladies, but he had his boxers on)) while Asper filled the canteens. They'd procrastinated from their task and finally noticed the time. 

"You think sensei's gonna be mad?" Riku finally broke the silence.

"I would guess so, we left him with Zell for God's sake," Asper laughed.

The two started back for camp when they heard a deafening shriek from somewhere in the woods. It sustained it's note somewhere in the soprano range for a few seconds then died down. The two ninjas looked at each other then began to run in the direction of the cry. They finally made it to the source of the distressing call and found none other than Zell and Leon. Their sensei was bandaging a wound on Zell's hand, and Zell looked completely dazed and horrified.

"Hey guys, Zell here had a little tree accident," Without even looking at them, Leon greeted the two bewildered students. "I had to cut him out from that big log over there. He's still in a bit of shock from the impact."

Riku elbowed Asper and chuckled. He knew this entire mission was going to be a fiasco with the blonde on their team.

"That's... just priceless," Asper managed between laughs.

* * *

**Ending Notes: **i hope that wasn't truly horrible. sees an angry mob of readers Oo;; meep...  
i promise the next chapters will be more worth while material. so don't riot just yet! also i will be listing the profiles of the shinobi as they appear in my profile, so if you want some info on that, look no further! 


End file.
